21
by Earwen Riddle
Summary: Harry cumple 21 años, y Severus le dara un regalo especial. SLASH


Hola!! esta fue una de las ganadoras... espero que la disfruten, jejeje.

Antes que nada, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, yo solo la traduzco su autora es Titti.

**21**

Por Titti

Severus recordaba una vez más por qué él odiaba al Muchacho Que Vivió. Como salió del armario y fragmentado siglos de viejos prejuicios. ¿Por qué él no podía sufrir como el resto de ellos?

Severus se movió a través de la muchedumbre resentidamente que se había reunido para celebrar cumpleaños 21 de Potter. El club estaba a oscuras, luces estroboscopias y humos daban a los hombres casi desnudos que dan una vuelta por cuarto la semejanza de ángeles caídos.

El Slytherin se preguntó donde habría encontrado Potter a todos estos atractivos magos. Él no recordaba que sus estudiantes se vieran así. Gracias a los dioses por los pequeños favores, o estaría en Azkaban más rápido de lo que pudiera decir "sexo".

Severus alcanzó su meta finalmente: el baño. Gimió cuando entró en el cuarto. El baño estaba sucio, olía a sexo y la luz de neón parpadeaba dándole una apariencia decadente.

El amo de las Pociones se sentía tentado a salir de allí cuando vio a Potter que está de pie delante de uno de los urinarios, pero Severus necesitaba orinar y ningún mocoso iba a ahuyentarlo.

Severus abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y libero su pene. Cuando terminó, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Potter contra su voluntad. El muchacho medía al menos diez pulgadas, tres pulgadas de espesor con el himno de Hogwarts entero tatuado en su pene.

Severus resopló. Reconoció, para si mismo, que su antipatía era ridícula. Potter simplemente era un mago, aun cuando había destruido Voldemort y contra toda la expectativa había alcanzado su 21 cumpleaños.

- ¿Ve algo que le guste, Profesor? - ¿Potter estaba coqueteando con él?

Severus empujó ese pensamiento a un lado y sonrió con desprecio. - Usted no tiene nada que yo no haya visto antes.

Harry se volvió para enfrentarlo. - Bien, yo veo algo que me gusta.

- Bien por usted, Potter- Severus intentó cerrar sus pantalones, cuando Harry detuvo. La mano del muchacho agarró su pene. Severus estaba a punto de comentarle a Harry debería lavarse las manos, pero lo absurdo del comentario le hizo detenerse.

- Yo quiero enterrarme en usted - Potter mantuvo sus ojos en los de él mientras su mano trabajaba su pene hasta que estuviera duro.

Era absurdo. Severus debía empujar al muchacho a un lado, pero la racionalidad no era su primera prioridad en el momento. - ¿Por qué? Usted me odia.

- ¿Qué mejor manera de castigarlo que aprisionarlo contra la parad? Haciendo rogar mientras tomo el placer de su cuerpo - Harry se movió más cerca de Severus hasta que los separaban solo unos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué debería permitirlo? Lo he despreciado desde el momento en que lo vi – desafió Severus. Sin embargo, él no hizo nada por detener la mano que estaba bombeando su pene.

- Oh, yo prefiero prensar que usted disfrutaría ver al Muchacho Que Vivió perder el control, saber que usted es el responsable.

Oh, eso sonó tentador. No que un buen revolcón fuera una razón menos válida. Severus tomó su decisión en un segundo. Agarró a Potter y lo arrastró hasta fregadero. Buscando intensamente a través de sus bolsillos, sacó un condón.

- Póngase eso, sin besos, sin charlas. - permitiría que muchacho lo jodiera, pero Severus pondrían las reglas.

- ¿Que? ¿Sin juegos?- fastidió Harry.

- Si yo quisiera una maldita aventura amorosa, no habría escogido a alguien que despreciara tanto.

Harry sonrió, ignorando el insulto. Jugó con su propia erección antes de resbalar el condón.

Severus se apoyó en el fregadero, empujó sus pantalones hacia abajo y esperó un latido del corazón antes de que Potter lo penetrara de golpe.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. No era un gesto romántico. Severus no quería perderse el momento cuando el perfecto Gryffindor perdiera todo control.

Harry se enterró de golpe en él, silenciosamente, como se le había dicho. Severus empujó hacia atrás respondiendo a cada embestida, sus músculos que apretaban alrededor de Potter. Tenía toda la intención de mostrarle al muchacho que él todavía estaba al mando aunque lo estuviera penetrando.

Severus oyó vagamente abrirse la puerta y cerrase apresuradamente, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Potter. Vio al muchacho cerrar sus ojos un latido del corazón antes de que Potter se derramara en el látex. Sólo entonces Severus se permitió liberarse y se corrió, cubriendo la manos de Potter, su camisa y el fregadero.

El Slytherin uso un hechizo a limpieza, mientras Potter estaba de pie perezoso, mirándolo. Severus se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir, le dijo "Feliz Cumpleaños", pero no se molestó en mirar a Potter.

Severus caminó hacia una alcoba. Una cortina daba la privacidad que las personas necesitaban. Sólo su amante podría pensar en algo así. Severus abrió la cortina negra y miró fijamente como su amante empujaba en la boca de un muchacho.

- Pensé que podríamos ir a casa y tu podrías clavarme al colchón como prometiste- dijo Severus serenamente.

Su amante se corrió en la boca del muchacho. Se cerró los pantalones. - Vamos. Ya he tenido bastantes de todos estos Gryffindorks.

Harry vio como los dos Slytherins se acercan a la salida. Los dos estaban de pie altos y orgullosos. Negro como el carbón en perfecto contraste al rubio platinado. Con ojos todavía en la pareja, sintió que alguien lo agarra por detrás.

- Eh, Draco.

- Hola, Amor- la mano de Draco apretó su entrepierna. - ¿Estas divirtiéndote?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces, por qué estas tan pensativo?- preguntó Draco mordisqueando el cuello de Harry.

- Solo pensaba que tu padre es un bastardo afortunado.

* * *

Ok, si no es el final que nadie se esperaba ¬¬


End file.
